


Klaine Couples' Counseling

by wwspecial



Category: Glee
Genre: 3x14, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwspecial/pseuds/wwspecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клейн в ссоре, а все хотят «с кем-нибудь потанцевать».</p><p>3х17, пародия, crack!фик. Смехотерапия. Уитни лавки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Couples' Counseling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Klaine Couples' Counseling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209965) by DualWielding. 



> **Примечания[автора](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2904679/DualWielding):**  
>  Фея кряка навестила меня на работе. Упс.
> 
>  **Предупреждения[автора](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2904679/DualWielding):**  
>  Пародия! Наркомания, чутка нецензурная лексика, разрушение четвёртой стены.  
> 3х17 моими глазами.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  как и моими ;)  
> P.S На грамматику и (даже в некоторых местах) орфографию не надейтесь, сорян! хD

**Холл**

Мерседес: *грустьпичаль* *перепевает Уитни*

Шу: *нездоровое подглядывание за детишками*

Сантана: *оказывается, тоже любит Уитни?* Какая разница, вы лучше поглядите на мои губы: они отпадны.

Курт: *распевать по коридорам экспромтом песенки? Обожаю!*

Рейчел: Главное — протянуть ноту дольше Мерседес!

Все четверо: *го в библиотеку горланить песню. Больше ведь некуда*

Пребывавшие в библиотеке: *затыкают уши* Не слышим вас! Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля!

Те четверо: *представляют себя на сцене в изящных костюмах, которые хоровой кружок никогда бы не смог себе позволить. Ничего нового*

Мерседес: А почему зрительный зал пустой?

Рейчел: Прост)) Ты пой-пой. *драматично прикрывает глаза, дабы лишний раз продемонстрировать своё неповторимое сценическое обаяние* Выкуси, Мерседес!

Мерседес: Что ты там вякнула?

Рейчел: Ничего-ничего! Продолжай. :)

Мерседес: Я же тебя порву.

Курт и Сантана: Ну мы-т знаем, кто здесь настоящие профи. Жаль только, что нас не слышно за этими тронувшимися.

Мерседес: Рейчел, твой голос был создан для Бродвея.

Рейчел: :D

Мерседес: А мой — для всего остального.

Рейчел: ...

Рейчел: Бродвей рулит!

Молодёжь по всему миру: ...

* * *

**Кабинет школьного психолога**

Шу: Омг! Уже целых два месяца!

Мисс П.: Принцесса Диана.

Шу: Ты так стара, что застала леди Ди? Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Мисс П.: Нет-нет, я ведь одеваюсь и разговариваю, как не достигшая пубертатного периода девчонка — всё хорошо.

Шу: А, тогда ладно.

* * *

**Хоровая**

Мерседес: Дайана Росс.

Рейчел: Барбара!

Арти: Женщина, узбагойся.

Шу: Дайана.

Рейчел: *тип радостно* Мистер Шу!

Курт: Горчичный тебе в самый раз, Блейн.

Блейн: Ну, скажи?

Шу: Уитни.

Тина: Ураа! Тоже одна из моих кумиров восьмидесятых.

Арти: R&B. Соул. Госпел. Поп. Всё моя тема.

Сэм: Наркота.

Мерседес: Ты не посмел. *прожигает Сэма взглядом*

Шу: Дурное влияние вообще всегда приветствуется в моём кружке.

Курт: Уитни шикарна! Позвольте мне рассказать, почему именно.

Блейн: Дорогой.

Шу: *невнятный лепет на заднем плане* Покажите, что у вас на душе.

НН: ...

Финн: ?

Шу: Давайте! А то вы становитесь для меня слишком стары. Э. Чтобы учить.

Сантана: Что за..?

Шу: Я рядом. Но только до тех пор, пока вы не выпуститесь, ибо фе.

Рейчел: Почему вы всё ещё говорите? Я, я, я.

* * *

**Холл**

Курт: Никто никогда не понимал меня лучше Уитни.

Блейн: *ловит на слове* А как же я?

Курт: А ты помоги мне определиться с песнями, лучше всех передающими мою непревзойдённость!

Блейн: Сорян, должен залакировать волосы.

Курт: Обидка.

Блейн: Поки.

* * *

**Between the Sheets (музыка для сталкеров-извращенцев)**

Чендлер: *сталкер на охоте* Здравствуй, совершенно чужой мне человек! Разреши мне вторгнуться в твоё личное пространство, ведь твой американско/германско-солдатский стиль ТАК заводит! Готов поклясться, ты держишь у себя дома хлыст. Люблю хлысты. О, это носорог?

Курт: Ну здравствуй, рандомный ходячий гейский стереотип; не могу с тобой не согласиться. Как ты догадался? А, ты это про брошку?

Чендлер: Можно я буду председателем твоего фан-клуба?

Курт: Эм, окей. Только сначала мне нужно найти подходящую песню Уитни.

Чендлер: Омг! Я помню 1989, как будто это было вчера!

Курт: Я думал, тебе 18?

Чендлер: Как будто это имеет значение. Это ж Гли.

Курт: Сечёшь.

Чендлер: Ну раз уж мы теперь бфф, ты просто обязан дать мне свой номер.

Курт: Почему бы и да? Ты кажешься абсолютно нормальным. Прошу!

* * *

**Хоровая**

Бриттани: Соло! Ля-ля-ля!

Рейчел: Мистер Шу, ненавижу вас!

Бриттани: *во всю трясёт своими недурными и абсолютно чистыми от болезней прелестями*

Сантана: Моя девушка — секс! А вы — руки прочь.

Пак: *тоже, на странность, всё ещё чист* Мои руки уже побывали.

Арти: И мои.

Рейчел: У тебя в голосе прослушивается студийное эхо. Просто, чтобы ты знала.

Бриттани: Ну и по. Зато ты не умеешь так! *уделывает её умопомрачительным танцем с Майком*

Сантана: Детка, ты просто космос.

Бриттани: Давайте перенесём всё это в наш любимый «воображактовый зал» с ещё более классными прикидами! И чирлидершами! И конфетти!

НН (все кроме Рейчел): Го!

Бриттани: Люблю вас! Особенно Куинн: её инвалидная коляска — космический корабль.

* * *

**Холл**

Куинн: Я вообще хожу на уроки? Немудрено, что я Лайма-лузер.

Джо: Ты КУДА красивее всех (пяти) девчонок, которых мне доводилось встречать в жизни. Пока ещё не встала на ноги?

Куинн: *тыкает ноги карандашом* Эти штуки бесполезны.

Джо: Давай я! Как раз только что из мед. школы.

Куинн: Хорошо!

Джо: Хочешь потрогать кусочки земельки у меня в волосах? Некоторым из них столько же лет, сколько любимым песням мистера Шу.

Куинн: Хах, мило.

* * *

**Кабинет школьного психолога**

Шу: Главный спец по свадьбам!

Мисс П.: Но... как же... мои блюдца для орешков?

Шу: Никаких орешков! Позовём на свадьбу ребят, чтобы те помогли нам на медовый месяц!

Мисс П.: Помогли нам с чем?

Шу: *затыкает поцелуем #внезапно*

Мисс П.: Окок! *только не трогай меня, фу брр*

* * *

**Холл**

Курт: *Проходится перьевой метёлкой по своему шкафчику. Тому самому, которым в начале серии, пока он не видел, воспользовалась Мерседес*

Рейчел: *вздыхает* Уитни была в сто раз лучше меня.

Курт: В точку.

Рейчел: Это будет нашим секретом.

Курт: А то никто ж другой ни в жизнь не догадается. *достаёт телефон*

Рейчел: Должно быть, это Блейн! Мне никто не пишет, но зато Финн переписывается с моими сиськами.

Курт: Бывает.

Рейчел: ...это же Блейн, да? Да ведь?

Курт: Мне, в отличие от тебя, пишут и другие горячие парни.

Рейчел: *возмущённый вздох* Твои пальцы — маленькие шлюшки!

Курт: Ты не можешь ненавидеть меня за мою красоту. Я заслуживаю счастья.

Рейчел: Забудь про счастье! Мы в отношениях! А ну-ка расскажи мне всё в самых грязных подробностях, чтобы я смогла тебе помочь!

Курт: ?

Рейчел: Я умею помогать! Помнишь какие замечательные координаты я дала той студентке по обмену?

Курт: В притон для наркоманов?

Рейчел: Не суть.

Курт: Я по ней скучаю. У неё был самый офигенский голос из всех, что я...

Рейчел: ЗАКРОЙ РОТ!!1!11 *разбивает со злости стеклянный шкафчик для трофеев*

Курт: ...

Рейчел: Так о чём мы? Ах да, чем я могу помочь?

Курт: Блейн не хочет ко мне в штаны.

Рейчел: *снова возмущённый вздох* Как такое возможно?

Курт: Никто не знает.

* * *

**Хоровая**

Куинн и Джо: *перепевают Уитни под смонтированные кадры с неуместным лапаньем*

Рейчел: Почему снова поют другие люди (не я)?! Мистер Шу, я вас ненавижу!

Сантана: Можешь спеть со мной, если тебя это заткнёт.

Рейчел: Так уж и быть! Я удостою тебя чести аккомпанировать моему великолепию. *носится за Сантаной* И если я буду тщетно пытаться повторять за тобой все твои движения, все подумают, что я секси!

НН: Нет.

Сэм: *заглядывает Курту в телефон* Не против же, если я ни с того ни с сего к тебе прильну?

Курт: *читает до невозможности тупые смс-ки Чендлера, упорно делая вид, что они смешные, и старательно игнорируя Блейна-Никаких-Незапланированных-Поцелуев-Не-Намечается-Андерсона и Сэма-Сижу-Практически-У-Тебя-На-Коленях-Эванса*

Блейн: Что с телефоном? Я ничего не отправлял. Тебе.

Рейчел: *обнимает Сантану*

Сантана: Фу, отцепись.

* * *

**Женский туалет**

Мерседес: Куинн, ты что, спишь с нашим молодым Иисусом?

Бриттани: Она ничего. Но волосатая.

Куинн: *пожалейте меня* Помните, как я была на вершине того списка➀?

Тина: Это был твой список.

Куинн: Не суть. Мы играли в доктора и Джо меня не захотел. Жизнь — боль.

Рейчел: Я, я, я.

* * *

**Дом мистера Шу**

Шу: Организатор свадеб? Почему так похож на натурала?

Мисс П.: ОКР! Ура!

Лавендер: ОКР Ура займёт дольше времени.

Шу: Нет времени. Ребята. Хор. Я. Рэпчик.

Лавендер: Нет времени? Нет рэпа. Нет свадьбы.

Шу: Пшёл вон, натурал.

* * *

**Раздевалка**

Сэм: *работает мышцами* Гири. Бассейн олимпийских размеров. Уроков нет. И зачем я только уходил из этой шк?

Джо: Куинн.

Сэм: Проходили. Все проходили.

Джо: Женские гениталии возбуждают во мне прикольные чувства.

Сэм: Так го.

Джо: Не могу. Ад, костёр.

Сэм: Хочешь одолжу мою Библию. Написал её, когда подрабатывал несовершеннолетним стриптизёром.

Джо: Благослови тебя.

* * *

**Дом Курта**

Курт: Сырная тарелочка!

Блейн: Чендлер?

Курт: Палево.

Блейн: До невозможности тупые смс-ки?

Курт: Какие смс-ки.

Блейн: Да ты у нас на коне, смотрю!

Курт: Когда недотрах. Сырную палочку?

Блейн: Иди ешь палочку Чендлера.

Курт: *печальный фейс*

* * *

**Хоровая**

Блейн: *поёт Уитни* Ля-ля-ля, мистер Пальчики-Шлюшки меня предал.

Майк: Шта?

Арти: Нет серьёзно?

Курт: Нет. Заткнитесь.

Сантана: Стапэ, кто изменил _кому_?

Рейчел: *присвистывая* Нааадо же, в первый раз слышу!

**Воображактовый зал**

Блейн: *весь такой секс* Пальчики-Шлюшки! Да! Да!

НН (все кроме Курта): Предатель!

Курт: Почему ты никогда не одевался в чёрный шёлк для меня?

Блейн: Чендлер!

Курт: *необоснованно натягивает раздражённый фейс* Бож, ты когда-нибудь об этом забудешь?

Блейн: Я в пичали! *выбегает вон*

Курт: *грустный фейс*

* * *

**Холл**

Рейчел: Сантана.

Сантана: Сталкер.

Рейчел: А мы с тобой круто смотримся.

Сантана: Это я смотрюсь круто. Иногда ты тоже ничего.

Рейчел: Ты меня любишь.

Сантана: Нет.

Рейчел: *протягивает свою фотку* Повесь это в своём шкафчике в доказательство того, что меня любишь!

Сантана: С ума сошла.

Рейчел: Повесь, а ни то я запою прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. У нас всё равно никогда не бывает уроков.

Сантана: Давай фотку.

Рейчел: *обнимает Сантану*

Сантана: Иу, отпусти уже.

* * *

**Комната Курта**

Бёрт: Привет, приятель.

Курт: Творческий беспорядок. Со стикерами. Потому что моё поступление в НЙАДИ гарантировано, несмотря на то что ежегодно они принимают максимум двадцать новых учеников. Двадцать! Это что — колледж или детский сад?

Бёрт: Розовый стикер на фото с выпускного?

Курт: Блейн ведёт себя странно, и я _понятия_ не имею почему. Честн слово.

Бёрт: *меняет тему*

Курт: *всё в стикерах*

Бёрт: Можно мне сохранить твой мусор?

Курт: ...

Бёрт: *всхлипывает* Не оставляй меня!

Курт: Нью-Йорк. Если я смогу туда попасть — сам знаешь.

Бёрт: *шмыгает носом*

Курт: И я тебя люблю, лучший папа на свете.

* * *

**Хоровая**

Курт: *эмоционально исполняет песню Уитни* Ля-ля-ля, прими меня таким, какой я есть, или давай до свидания. Но только не уходиии.

Куинн: Я потекла.

Блейн: Тебе обязательно быть сейчас таким красивым?

Курт: *распирает от переполняющих эмоций* *даже не моргает* Ля-ля-ля, я никогда не изменюсь, но дай мне всё, и ты не пожалеешь.

Рейчел: *не помешало бы вести конспект, но почему-то она того не делает*

Майк: Чувак. Ты что из камня сделан чтоле?

Блейн: Нет. Заткнись.

Курт: *пускает настоящую слезу* У меня нет ничего, если у меня нет тебя, тебятебятебя тебяяя...

Блейн: *омг на грани слёз* Мой малыш!

* * *

**Раздевалка**

Пак: Чуваки. Совершенно из ниоткуда взятая сцена, никак не относящаяся к сценарию, одновременно предполагающая, что у нас только что закончилась тренировка. Но все на это покупаются, так что... Подарочки!

Финн: *мечтает быть таким же горячим бэдбоем, как Пак*

Пак: Дружбаны. Стырил всё это у будущего ребёнка беременной мамаши. Не волнуйтесь, ребёнок, скорее всего, не мой.

Финн: Круто.

Пак: Прости, бро. Твоих яиц нет. Мб у Рейчел в сейфе.

Финн: Та не переживай. Никогда ими не пользовался.

Пак: То правда. Кстати об этом, у кого-нибудь из вас, братаны, есть тёлка, которой я ещё не вставил? О, Майк, бро, как насчёт тебя?

* * *

**Кабинет школьного психолога**

Мисс П.: Да здравствует семейная консультация! Я во внимании!

Блейн: Я думал, вам за тридцать и вы разведённая девственница?

Мисс П.: Может. Но что мы всё обо мне, давайте-ка, лучше, о вас!

Курт: Блейн не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, какой я горячий секс на палочке.

Мисс П.: Как такое возможно?

Курт: Смотрите выше.

Блейн: Мистер Пальчики-Шлюшки переписывается со всяким быдлом, которое бесстыдно его пикапит.

Курт: Ну здравствуйте, мистер Сама-Святость, мне напомнить вам про Себлейн? Как там наш сурикат, не висит ли часом у вас сейчас на телефоне?

Блейн: *продолжает, тип не слышал. Всякий бред про то, как много Курт требует внимания*

Курт: Воспитываю в себе диву.

Блейн: Молчи, ибо это «семейная консультация», что означает, я буду в красках расписывать, какой ты плохой бойфренд.

Курт: *запретили говорить, поэтому выражение на его лице говорит само за себя* _Я таааак НЕ дам тебе сегодня ночью._

Блейн: Так вот, как я и говорил, мисс Педолюбитель, Курт, вопреки моим попыткам держать его в неведении, узнал, что он ходячий секс, и теперь не поддаётся моему контролю! А, да, и ещё: загорелые руки!

Курт: _Я просто проверяю тебя на отпечатки сурикатских лап._

Мисс П.: Мой терапевт говорит, это нормально, что меня кидает в жар при виде тоненьких ручонок Курта.

Курт: _Да вы меня за последние пару лет видели?_

Блейн: ?

Мисс П.: Потому что его танец «Single Ladies» успешно передал нацеленное на подсознание сообщение о том, что у него самые волшебные бёдра, и любой, кто до них дотронется, автоматически переносится в райский уголок под названием Шангри-Ла➁.

Курт: _То-то же._

Блейн: Другие тоже знают о его бёдрах? Это так нечестно!

Курт: _И не только о бёдрах._ *подмигивает*

Блейн: Да перестань ты разговаривать одним лицом! Как, во имя [введите всё святое], у тебя это получается?! Моё лицо так не умеет!

Курт: Ты прав, но твоя виднеющаяся щетина обещает мне в постели зверя. Арр.

Блейн: Ладно. То есть, по приезду в НЙ ты не променяешь меня на кого-нибудь повыше да получше одетого?

Курт: А минеты по пьяни считаются?

Блейн: Эм, ну как бы да?

Курт: ...

Блейн: Курт?

Курт: Ладно! Хорошо, я тебя не променяю. Но тебе бы лучше начать ценить меня по достоинству, как ходячий мокрый сон (хотя почему как), а ни то я найду твоему актёру замену быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать «Пигфартс»➂.

Блейн: Райан не посмеет.

Райан: Курт — красава. *грезит о Шангри-Ла* А теперь забабахайте мне сногсшибательный поцелуй, который впоследствии будет неизбежно вырезан Фоксом (но зато заработает бесконечное количество просмотров на моём ноутбуке у меня дома), а вслед за ним — неуместное братское объятие, которое закидает руководителей Фокса ненавистными письмами от нашего клиссо-изголодавшегося, но от этого не менее любящего и преданного фандома.

Курт: И на этот раз, Крисс, не жалей языка. Некому здесь дурить голову.

Клейн: *порно-поцелуи с языком*

Мисс П.: Оу! Так, хорошо. Ура. Парой довольных клиентов больше. Пожалуйста, перестаньте. Не трогай его там. О нет, только не в рот! *машет рукой, когда стало слишком жарко* Если позволите, я ненадолго отлучусь: схожу поменяю себе бабушкины панталоны. *прихватывает латексные перчатки*

* * *

**Дом мистера Шу**

Шу: *наливает дешёвый (учительская зарплата) шампусик*

Мисс П.: Шампанское? *непонятная ссылка на что-то из литературы*

Шу: Пропускаю мимо ушей всё, что не понимаю. Место свадьбы!

Мисс П.: ?

Шу: Площадка для кемпинга! Халявные туалеты! Ништяк!

Мисс П.: Ты стебёшься надо мной?

Шу: Лес! Прятки с Финном!

Мисс П.: о.О

Шу: Ничего. Забудь.

Мисс П.: На, запей-ка лучше своим шампусиком мои препараты.

* * *

**На реабилитации**

Джо: Доверься мне. Я физиотерапевт или как там его. *ещё больше неуместного лапанья* Упс.

Куинн: Не парься. У меня так всегда.

Джо: *краснеющий девственник*

Куинн: Вы, молодые Иисусы, так горячи.

Джо: *ещё больше оскорбительной для религии нерешимости и колебания*

Куинн: Прихвати я с собой винный лимонад➃, мы бы с тобой уже давно здесь занимались сексом.

Джо: Даёшь Библию Сэма.

* * *

**Холл**

Блейн: *неумелая, но всё же очаровательная попытка похвалить внешний вид*

Курт: Эм, спасибо? *вибрирует телефон* Надеюсь, это не сталкер. Я сказал, чтобы он кончал с этим, и вручил ему на прощание свой хлыст➄. Хотя, возможно, он неправильно меня понял.

Блейн: Давай махнём в Шангри-Ла.

Курт: Заманчиво... И тут я начинаю строить из себя недотрогу.

Фандом: НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!

Курт: Хор.

Блейн: Прогуляем?

Курт: ХОР!

* * *

**Актовый зал (на этот раз настоящий)**

Арти с Мерседес: *УБИЙСТВЕННО перепевают Уитни!*

Мерседес: А мы вдвоём клёво звучим.

Арти: Ну, скажи? Нас так недооценивают в этом шоу.

Клейн/Финчел/Бриттана/т.д.: *вступают, тем самым значительно заглушая соул-атмосферу — но мы не возражаем — и отчего-то ведут себя так, словно не виделись сто лет*

Рейчел: *обнимает Курта* Ты по мне скучал!

Курт: Ага, как скажешь. *обнимает Мерседес* Скучаю по Куртседес!

Мерседес: Люблю тебя, бледнолицый.

Сантана: *обнимает Рейчел*

Рейчел: УРАШЕНЬКИ! Так значит, ты меня всё же любишь!

Сантана: Под градусом. Отмечаю, как я больше никогда тебя не увижу после выпускного.

Рейчел: Это считается!

Шу: *снова нездоровое, но грустно-радостное подглядывание за детишками* Мои зайки! *шмыгает носом*

* * *

**Холл**

НН: *разбирают хьюстонскую святыню* *скрепя сердце*

Курт: *красивый крупный план, тяжёлый вздох, милое прощай-Уитни личико* R.I.P.

Мёрфи: Кра.Са.Ва.

* * *

**Конец!**

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания переводчика:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ➀Список Glist (1х17) — еженедельно обновлявшийся список, состоявший из участников Хора и распределявший всех ребят в порядке возрастания за все их грязные делишки (у кого больше, тот круче — тот наверху). Куинн была в самом верху, она же, как позже выяснилось, и была автором этого списка.
> 
> ➁[Шангри-Ла](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Shangri-La) — вымышленное местечко, где всё радуга и единороги — идеально.
> 
> ➂[Пигфартс](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Pigfarts) — (у Дарра стоит в тви в местонахождении) вымышленное учебное заведение волшебников, находящееся на Марсе. Куда очень хочет Драко Малфой. Для тех, кто смотрел A Very Potter Musical, должно быть знакомо :D
> 
> ➃Винный лимонад — та самая штука, которой Пак напоил Куинн в тот раз, когда они переспали, впоследствии чего она и залетела (упоминается в 1х04). + та же штука, которую Рейчел изначально предлагала на своей пати в качестве выпивки (2х14), но позже-таки разрешила Паку обокрасть бар её отцов.
> 
> ➄(для тех, кто интересуется оригиналом) Целое предложение насчёт хлыста в оригинале имеет несколько иной вид: "I gave him a riding crop and told him to beat it." В этом случае та часть про хлыст (точно так же, как и в моём варианте) подразумевает под собой «на тебе твой riding crop», а вторая может быть интерпретирована двояко: beat it в значении «проваливай» и [beat it](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Pigfarts) в значении «дрочить».
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение!♥


End file.
